


Wall Quickie

by helens78



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Jason find a quiet spot of wall together on the set of <em>Black Hawk Down</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall Quickie

How the hell they got through an entire shoot together without finding a quiet spot to fuck each other's brains out, neither one of them could tell you now. But that was then, and this is now, and right now they're going to rip through clothes if they can't get their jeans down fast enough.

Bill in particular's hungry for it, but that's been the case since they took the clippers to Jason and he ended up with his head shaved. He'd been worried it was going to make him look like Telly Savalas; Bill ended up shoving him onto the first handy flat surface and fucking him hard enough to see stars. Definitely _not_ Telly Savalas, then.

Jason kicks Bill's legs apart and jerks his jeans down. Bill curses as the zipper scratches a line down his thigh, but it doesn't matter. He's braced enough, arms up against the wall, head tilted down, and he wants this. Really wants this, enough he'd beg for it if he had to.

He doesn't have to say a word, though, because Jason wants it every bit as much. Thank God he's the type to wander around prepared; he's got a lube packet and a condom and he puts both to good use, condom rolled down over his cock, slick fingers pressing in and stretching Bill just enough to make this happen. Just enough that he'll only want to scream because it's so goddamned _good_ and not because he's getting torn open.

Not that he wouldn't take it from Jason, he's realizing, but not this early in the shoot.

Jason curls his fingers over Bill's shoulder and tightens them, and Bill knows that's the signal that he's about to drive in. He bites down hard on his lower lip, squeezes his eyes shut, and when Jason takes him -- that first fast thrust, _God_, that's always the one that feels the deepest and feels like it's ripping him apart -- he buries the scream. Buries it under his bitten lip and against his arms and shoves back as much as he can, telling Jason he wants _more_.

Jason gets his other hand onto Bill's hip and holds him steady. The hand on Bill's shoulder eases up some, and Bill relaxes, letting his lip go, taking a deep breath. _Easy_. That's what the looser grip means. _Not rushing this._

Jason's not normally this rough about it. It's the character, he thinks, or the shoot, or maybe it's the fact that he'd spent the entire time on the set of _Armageddon_ wanting Bill like crazy and thinking he was an idiot for letting the opportunity pass him by. Every time he leaves bruises on Bill's body, it's like he's getting to make up for lost time.

And Bill doesn't mind it. He likes it rough, likes it fast, likes it either way -- top or bottom. When he's on top, he likes Jason on his back, likes being able to look into his eyes. Or he likes Jason on his knees, so he can stroke his hands over Jason's shaved head and tell him how the contrast gets him off every time: Jason as a badass, Jason as a whore.

This time Jason tightens his grip after a few seconds, tightens it and starts up fast and rough, and Bill knows it's the kind of fuck where what he wants doesn't matter. This one's all about Jason needing it -- needing _him_. It's the kind of need Bill hopes Jason never manages to work out of his system.

Bill bites his lip again when Jason shoves in deep and comes. He's saving it for later, because he can, because he wants to bury his cock in Jason's throat later on. Jason all but collapses against Bill's back, forehead resting against Bill's shoulder. He wraps his arms around Bill's waist and gives him a squeeze, and Bill can almost feel Jason grinning. Jason knows exactly what's coming, and he'll be ready for it.

"Think anyone heard?" he whispers.

"No way," Bill murmurs. "You need to run?"

"I'm lucky I can still stand." Jason laughs softly. "I do have to go. I'll see you tonight?"

"Now why the hell is that a question?" Bill asks, groaning as Jason finally pulls back. "Of course you're gonna see me tonight."

They both have to take a second to get back into their clothes, but then Bill turns around and Jason pins him to the wall, getting his mouth on Bill's and kissing him hard. Bill kisses back, and like always, he's surprised by the kiss. He's used to the fucking, used to the way they can't get enough of each other, but this means something else. And he's not used to that.

"Tonight," Jason promises. He takes off. Bill waits just long enough that it won't be too obvious what they've been up to, and then he's gone, too.

_-end-_


End file.
